Return to Dominaria: Episode 11
Return to Dominaria: Episode 11 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 23 maggio 2018. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 10 Storia Il sole stava per tramontare quando la Cavalcavento superò l’oceano per sorvolare la costa di Urborg. Gideon era sul ponte insieme a Liliana, mentre Jhoira guidava la nave al di sopra del terreno paludoso costellato di acquitrini, corsi d’acqua soffocati da erbacce e circondati dalla fitta vegetazione. Delle antiche rovine erano ricoperte di viticci e muschio, indice della vasta storia di quelle terre. Erano appena passati vicino ad un’isola esterna quando Jhoira aveva inviato il proprio gufo in una breve missione esplorativa. Al suo ritorno, lei disse tristemente: “Qui c’era il monumento ai caduti dell’invasione di Phyrexia. La gente era solita condurre dei pellegrinaggi fin qui, come simbolo di speranza in tempi terribili. Le voci dicevano che Belzenlok l’avesse fatto deturpare dalla Cabala e, da ciò che ha visto il mio gufo, queste voci risulterebbero vere.” “Ne ho sentito parlare anch’io.” Teferi era in piedi dall’altro lato del ponte, con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo fisso sulla giungla paludosa sottostante. La sua bocca era piegata in segno di disprezzo. “A quanto pare la Cabala ora lo chiama la Tomba degli Stolti.” Liliana fece una smorfia. “Bè, il mio simbolo di speranza è che quando la Blackblade taglierà in due Belzenlok e gli assorbirà la forza vitale, il dolore sarà inimmaginabile ed eterno.” Jhoira sorrise. Teferi rise e disse: “Mi piace come pensi, Liliana.” Liliana lo guardò. “Non abituartici. Sono una pessima persona, se inizi a conoscermi bene.” Gideon sospirò, e lei gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Mentre la Cavalcavento volava verso l’entroterra, la luce pian piano si affievolì. Il cielo era scuro a causa delle nuvole di cenere dei vulcani, e Jhoira puntò verso il basso le luci di marcia della nave. Gideon riuscì ad individuare le pesanti sagome delle monolitiche strutture Thran, ma quasi tutte le rovine avevano l’aspetto appuntito ed organico dei resti di Phyrexia. Alcune sovrastavano gli alberi con grandi forme circolari, mentre altre avevano linee più dure, appena riconoscibili sotto la vegetazione. Le mura distrutte e qualche rara torre segnavano la posizione di città e villaggi più recenti, distrutti e reclamati dalle piante che erano cresciute incontrollate. Ma, nonostante tutte le rovine, Urborg era ben lontana dall’essere disabitata. Luci di ogni dimensione brillavano sotto gli alberi e i viticci, scattando velocemente o muovendosi con lentezza. Ogni agglomerato di vegetazione sembrava essere la dimora di creature in costante movimento. L’umore sulla nave era serio mentre sorvolavano quel paesaggio oscuro. Teferi e gli altri andarono di sotto, ma Karn rimase fuori, sul ponte di prua, a fare la guardia. Gideon rimase sul ponte con Liliana e Jhoira. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto riposare per prepararsi alla battaglia del giorno seguente, ma non riusciva nemmeno a concepire l’idea di dormire in quel momento. Erano così vicini al loro obiettivo, così vicini a questo ultimo sforzo prima di poter concentrare tutta la loro attenzione su Nicol Bolas. “Sei sicura che questi tuoi amici ci aiuteranno?” Chiese Liliana a Jhoira, con un filo di scetticismo. Prima Jhoira aveva inviato il proprio gufo meccanico a volare per le paludi per consegnare un messaggio ai suoi contatti in questo luogo. “E non proveranno a venderci alla Cabala non appena ci vedranno arrivare?” Jhoira alzò un sopracciglio, ma si era già abituata al modo di fare di Liliana, quindi non prese l’osservazione come un’offesa. “Ne sono certa. Sono rimasta in contatto con loro da quando decisi di voler distruggere la Cabala. È vero, qui ci sono un sacco di umani che si sottomettono alla Cabala per sopravvivere, ma molti altri hanno combattuto e sono morti cercando di far allontanare le forze di Belzenlok dalle isole. Ora la resistenza si è concentrata in un nascondiglio segreto. Le persone con le quali parleremo vengono da lì.” “Avevo sentito qualcosa sui cambiamenti avvenuti qui, quando stavo progettando il mio piano. Vederli di persona è piuttosto diverso”, ammise Liliana. “Chiaramente, più eserciti sono morti su questo terreno, meglio è. Almeno per i nostri scopi.” “C’è stata così tanta morte a Urborg. I guerrieri pantera sono stati quasi completamente spazzati via.” L’espressione di Jhoira si macchiò di tristezza. “E ora gli spiriti e i lich hanno costruito le proprie città e i propri villaggi per tutta la palude.” “Spiriti?” Gideon aggrottò la fronte. “Dei morti?” “Sì, e manifestazioni di magia oscura”, spiegò Jhoira. “Il numero e la varietà di non morti in questo luogo è quasi infinita.” “Allora dovrei potermi sentire a casa”, disse Liliana beffardamente. L’espressione ironica di Jhoira mostrava che sapeva che non si trattava di una battuta. Aggiunse: “Quasi nessuno si interessa della Cabala quanto noi, e devono difendersi dagli orrori creati dalla loro magia della demenza, oltre che da altre minacce.” Si chinò in avanti, cercando di scrutare qualcosa nella nebbia e nell’oscurità. “Il mio gufo sta tornando.” La sua espressione divenne calma mentre comunicava con il proprio famiglio. “E la resistenza accetta di incontrarci.” “Bene”, disse Gideon. Era pronto a mettere fine a questa impresa e lasciarsi alle spalle quella strana terra. Era notte fonda quando la Cavalcavento si fermò vicino ad una piccola città ai bordi di un pantano, quasi completamente ricoperta di muschio e alberi cresciuti senza restrizioni. La città presentava delle mura di pietra e un pesante cancello, ed era illuminata da diverse luci colorate. Ciò che Gideon riusciva a scorgere dal ponte interno della Cavalcavento era estremamente bizzarro: ponti che si allungavano in mezzo a strane forme architetturali e ciò che sembrava il campanile di una torre, che giaceva su un lato per poter far parte di una nuova struttura. Gli altri rimasero a bordo mentre Gideon e Jhoira scendevano da una scaletta verso il piccolo spiazzo esattamente di fronte ai cancelli. Una volta che furono a terra, un giovane uomo di Jamuraa uscì dalle ombre. “Da questa parte”, disse, e li guidò in direzione opposta, verso la vegetazione. Gideon sapeva che si stavano allontanando troppo dalla Cavalcavento, ma camminarono per una breve distanza, fino ad arrivare ad un rifugio. Era stato costruito nel punto in cui era caduto un grosso albero, sulla curva di una vecchia struttura Phyrexian. Quattro persone attendevano in quel luogo, sedute su un telo da campo alla luce di una piccola nuvola di nebbia lucente che fluttuava lì vicino. Due erano umani, ma gli altri due erano guerrieri pantera. Erano alti, dai muscoli definiti, con le teste e i volti degli agili felini predatori di cui portavano il nome. Erano tutti pesantemente armati, e vestivano una combinazione di normali armature di cuoio o metallo insieme ad oscuri ornamenti ricoperti di spuntoni, chiaramente depredati dalla Cabala. La guerriera pantera femmina fece loro cenno di avvicinarsi. “Jhoira. Io sono Sayrah. Hai richiesto il nostro aiuto.” Gideon rimase in piedi, a fare la guardia insieme alla loro guida, che diede le spalle al gruppo per controllare le ombre al di sotto degli alberi. Jhoira prese un posto a sedere e disse: “Grazie per averci incontrato.” Sayrah girò la testa di lato e disse, con un tocco di ironia: “Quando siamo venuti a sapere che Jhoira era qui con una nave volante leggendaria, ci è stato difficile non accettare.” Jhoira non voleva perdere tempo. “Siamo venuti qui per attaccare la Fortezza.” Stupita, Sayrah alzò una grossa mano artigliata. “Se siete qui in cerca di guerrieri, ne abbiamo troppo pochi perché vi possano essere d’aiuto.” “No, non chiederemo a qualcun’altro di combattere questa battaglia.” Jhoira si sporse in avanti. “Mi servono soltanto due cose. Prima cosa: il vestiario di un esploratore o combattente della Cabala, qualcuno che potrebbe passare in rassegna Urborg in cerca di prigionieri da portare nell’arena di combattimento della Fortezza.” “Questo possiamo farlo facilmente.” Sayrah fece un cenno agli altri, ed uno degli umani si alzò, per poi scomparire nell’oscurità. “E la seconda cosa?” “Informazioni. Potete mostrarci su una mappa dove sono state combattute le ultime grandi battaglie di Urborg?” “Ancora una volta, è abbastanza semplice.” Sayrah aprì una bisaccia dalla sua cintura e ne estrasse una mappa ripiegata più volte. Qualcosa si mosse nei cespugli e Gideon raggiunse l’elsa della propria spada. Ma l’uomo di Jamuraa disse: “Va tutto bene. È uno spirito della città. Detestano la Cabala e non ci tradiranno.” La sagoma che uscì dalle ombre era bassa e bulbosa, con una testa appiattita e la pelle di una tonalità grigia scura. Sembrava rotolare più che camminare, ma Gideon notò che aveva tre gambe. Un occhio si girò verso di lui per osservarlo mentre la creatura andava in un’altra direzione. Piedemoccio disse ai suoi germogli di stare giù. Questo luogo era strano e, a suo modo, anche più minaccioso dell’immensa distesa d’acqua che avevano appena sorvolato. Ma c’era qualcosa che sembrava richiamare Piedemoccio, qualcosa che gli fece salire riluttantemente le scale verso il ponte. Arvad e Tiana erano in piedi vicino alle scalette attaccate al parapetto e gli altri umani erano sul ponte di prua. Piedemoccio rimase nelle ombre vicino al ponte, ma andò sul bordo, vicino al parapetto, attirato da uno strano impulso. Si sporse per guardare la vegetazione ritorta in basso. Nell’oscurità, delle figure lucenti si muovevano per il sottobosco. Qualcosa disse: Chi sei e da dove vieni? Piedemoccio rispose: Io sono Piedemoccio, vengo dalla Cavalcavento. Tu chi sei? Yxarit e Iyrgth e Syl-Stalker e… Piedemoccio venne travolto da una sfilza di nomi. Ma tu che cosa sei? chiesero le voci. Tu sei come… le parole si trasformarono in immagini e odori. Foglie verdi riscaldate dal sole, fiori, terra fertile umida. Piedemoccio disse: Yavimaya. Raff aveva detto che Piedemoccio veniva da Yavimaya, e che lui ed i suoi germogli sarebbero tornati lì dopo che avessero ucciso Belzenlok. Piedemoccio non ne era sicuro. La Cavalcavento era tutto ciò che conosceva. Iyrgth disse: Anche qui c’è Yavimaya, intessuta nel terreno di molto tempo fa. Era venuta a combattere. Noi siamo venuti a combattere il demone, disse Piedemoccio. Il demone, il demone, sussurrarono le voci, passandosi parola. Combattere il demone. Piedemoccio si appoggiò al parapetto per parlare ai suoi nuovi amici. Era bello essere compresi in questo modo. Prima dell’alba del mattino seguente, Gideon abbassò la testa per entrare nel compartimento di Chandra. “Come sta andando?” “Quasi pronti”, disse Raff. Era seduto alla sua scrivania, a sfogliare il suo tomo arcano che solitamente teneva incatenato alla cintura. Non si era disturbato di rimuovere l’incantesimo che lo rendeva senza peso, quindi stava fluttuando davanti al suo viso. Dall’altro lato della stanza c’erano Liliana e Shanna, che contemplavano Chandra in modo critico. Liliana disse, con tono pensoso: “Forse dovresti rasarti la testa.” Chandra si grattò forte i capelli. “Ora come ora, mi piacerebbe farlo, dopo tutto lo schifo che mi avete messo nei capelli.” Era travestita da cacciatrice di taglie della Cabala, con pantaloni scuri ed una tunica sotto un’armatura di cuoio nero. Il vestiario proveniva, chiaramente, da un cultista morto, ed era macchiato di sangue e terra. Shanna non era d’accordo. “Sono i chierici che si rasano la testa, e noi non vogliamo attirare così tanta attenzione. Ma ha assolutamente bisogno di quelle cicatrici.” Raff si alzò in piedi. “Sono pronto, dovevo solo controllare alcune cose. Ho imparato questo incantesimo all’Accademia, ma è da un po’ che non lo eseguo. È un esercizio avanzato per illusionisti.” Per una volta, Gideon non pensava che Raff stesse gonfiando la cosa. La sua espressione era troppo concentrata e preoccupata. Raff si avvicinò a Chandra e aggiunse: “Mi basta che tu stia ferma e che guardi dritto davanti a te.” Una debole luce si accese attorno alle dita di Raff mentre le agitava davanti al volto di Chandra. La sua pelle si raggrinzì e si aprì, creando una cicatrice da taglio che partiva da un lato della sua fronte fino alla mandibola. Gideon fu colpito dalla trasformazione. Raff fece un passo indietro e disse: “Come vi sembra?” Liliana annuì in segno di approvazione. “Perfetto. Sembra deliziosamente una mascalzona.” Shanna diede una pacca sulla schiena a Raff. “Molto bene.” Chandra si toccò la cicatrice con attenzione. “Whoa, che sensazione strana.” Gideon disse: “Dobbiamo muoverci.” Il suo travestimento era stato molto più semplice. Si era spogliato delle armi e dell’armatura, aveva strappato i vestiti, si era rotolato nel fango alla loro ultima fermata e si era fatto dare un paio di pugni in faccia da Shanna. “Arrivo subito”, disse Chandra, mentre si infilava l’imbracatura con le armi. Gideon si diresse nel passaggio verso le scale che portavano al ponte, con Liliana al seguito. Lui le chiese: “Anche te sei pronta?” “Più che pronta.” Si sfregò il volto con le mani. “Voglio che questo patto se ne vada dal mio corpo. Voglio fare a pezzi Belzenlok.” “Presto sarà finita.” Gideon cercò di risultare rassicurante. L’espressione di Liliana era ironica. “In un modo o nell’altro.” Salirono le scale verso il ponte esterno, e videro il panorama di Urborg alla luce dell’alba. Il cielo era ancora oscurato dalla cenere, che rendeva la luce mattutina grigia e tenue. Le nebbiose macchie di foresta paludosa al di sotto della Cavalcavento sembravano disabitate, tranne per una struttura Phyrexian a forma di anello mezza sepolta. Gideon camminò verso il parapetto, dove Karn era al fianco di Teferi che osservava qualcosa con un cannocchiale. Teferi lo abbassò e si toccò il mento. “Eccola lì.” Gideon aveva visto la sagoma del vulcano la notte prima, che si stagliava contro il cielo scuro, ma ora si vedevano anche le mura della Fortezza, la quale si innalzava dal cratere. Era stata creata come base Phyrexian, poi era stata parzialmente distrutta da un’eruzione quando i Phyrexiani furono sconfitti. “Belzenlok ha ristrutturato un po’ ”, commentò Teferi. “La torre non c’era quasi più l’ultima volta che la vidi.” Gideon calcolò la distanza. “Ci aspetta una bella camminata, ma Shanna ha ragione, non rischierei di portare la nave più vicino.” Gideon non riuscì a leggere l’espressione di Karn, ma in qualche modo non pensava che il golem stesse osservando quel luogo con preoccupazione. Karn disse: “Dovremmo iniziare.” Chandra e gli altri erano saliti sul ponte insieme a Jhoira. Chandra ora indossava una spada della Cabala sulla schiena, con lunghi coltelli allacciati alle cosce. “Hai un aspetto terribilmente spaventoso”, la rassicurò Teferi. “Grazie”, gli rispose Chandra, sorridendo. “So per certo che ho un odore terribilmente spaventoso.” Teferi rise. “Non volevo riferirmi a quello.” Jaya diede a Chandra una pacca sulla spalla. “Ricorda soltanto che ti sei preparata e che puoi farcela.” Chandra fece un sorrisino. “Per merito tuo.” Mentre gli altri si stavano radunando, Jhoira disse: “Preparatevi per il nostro diversivo. Se funziona, lo dovreste capire immediatamente.” “Oh, funzionerà per bene”, disse Liliana. Lei esitò, rivolgendosi a Gideon e Chandra. “Non fatevi ammazzare”, disse alla fine. “Rovinerebbe tutto.” Chandra sbuffò, ma Gideon disse a Liliana, con tono serio: “Staremo bene.” Ora la conosceva abbastanza bene da vedere che era sinceramente preoccupata, nonostante i suoi veri sentimenti fossero sepolti da strati e strati di sarcasmo difensivo. Lei voleva liberarsi del suo patto, voleva vendetta contro Belzenlok, ma voleva anche che Gideon e Chandra non si facessero del male. Arvad fece cadere una delle scalette sul lato. Karn scese per primo e Gideon lo seguì, lasciandosi andare per gli ultimi centimetri e atterrando nel fango coperto di muschio. Al livello del terreno c’era più caldo, nonostante il cielo coperto di cenere rendesse la luce del sole più debole e grigia. L’erba alta e gli alberi coperti di viticci bloccavano la brezza, e gli insetti ronzavano attorno al fango e alle pozzanghere soffocate dalle erbacce. Gideon rimase di fianco a Karn e fece la guardia fin quando Teferi e Chandra non scesero per unirsi a loro. Mentre Karn conduceva il gruppo camminando verso gli alberi, Chandra disse: “Bè, si parte.” Gideon le strinse la spalla in modo rassicurante. “Funzionerà”, disse lui. Doveva funzionare. Lei lo guardò preoccupata. “Quindi… pensi veramente che Liliana sia cambiata?” “Sì”, disse Gideon, onestamente. Scrollò le spalle e sorrise un po’. “Solo che non sono sicuro che lo sappia anche lei.” L’espressione di Chandra faceva capire quanto pensasse che lui fosse diventato pazzo. Mentre si facevano strada attraverso le rovine diroccate, Gideon pensava che il panorama sembrasse ancora più strano di quanto non lo fosse durante la notte. Karn aprì un sentiero attraverso i viticci aggrovigliati e i cespugli di rovi, mettendo alla prova la consistenza del terreno con il suo peso. Con il cielo così coperto, le ombre erano ancorate al sottobosco e piccole scintille di luce scappavano via sull’erba alta, mentre passavano. Dopo aver camminato per una buona quantità di tempo, il terreno si avvallò in una grotta e qui videro diverse creature spirito raggruppate, come se stessero tenendo un incontro. Con un gesto, Teferi rallentò il tempo attorno agli spiriti, mantenendo il gruppo bloccato finché Gideon e gli altri non avessero oltrepassato la grotta fino ad essere fuori dal loro campo visivo. Jhoira aveva detto che gli spiriti non erano con la Cabala, ma avevano deciso di non correre rischi. Delle cosine piccole, luminose e rapide, più grosse di certi insetti, li seguirono per un po’, ma nulla li attaccò. Si imbatterono in un vecchio muro di pietra crollato, che dovettero scalare. Mentre Gideon raggiungeva la cima, notò la sagoma di qualcosa che assomigliava ad un grosso artiglio, sepolto dai viticci e dalle radici: i resti dell’arma Phyrexian che aveva distrutto la struttura in pietra. “Ci sono un bel po’ di rovine”, disse Chandra mentre saltava giù. “Quante persone vivevano qui?” “Un gran numero”, disse Karn, osservandola mentre aggiravano il grande artiglio. “Il nostro amico Venser un tempo viveva qui.” “L’amico che ti ha donato la sua scintilla?” chiese Chandra, per poi sussultare. “Jhoira mi aveva detto… So che è morto. Mi dispiace.” L’espressione di Teferi era seria. Karn annuì e disse: “Era un buon amico.” Ora che era stato rotto il ghiaccio, Gideon decise di porre la domanda che aveva in mente da quando erano a Yavimaya. “Dopo che Belzenlok sarà morto, verreste, entrambi, insieme a noi per combattere Bolas?” Teferi lo guardò con un sorriso enigmatico. “Intendi dire, nella sua trappola?” Prima che Gideon potesse rispondere, Chandra disse: “Ehi, almeno questa volta sappiamo che è una trappola!” Teferi abbassò la testa, accettando l’obiezione. “Io ho già combattuto contro Nicol Bolas in passato.” Gideon fu sorpreso. “Davvero?” “Fu moltissimo tempo fa”, spiegò Teferi. “La mia sconfitta fu spettacolare.” Così come la nostra, l’ultima volta che lo abbiamo combattuto”, ammise Chandra. “Non è un’informazione rassicurante”, le disse Karn, ma la sua voce era leggermente divertita. Gideon disse: “Con Liliana a pieni poteri, non più limitata dal suo patto, possiamo trasformarla in una trappola per Bolas. O almeno speriamo.” Teferi scrollò le spalle. “Uno dei motivi per cui ho voluto riottenere la mia scintilla è stato proprio perché voglio venire con voi. Io conosco Bolas, e so che i suoi piani si interesseranno della mia casa, prima o poi. E ora che ho una figlia, un nipote e un pronipote di cui preoccuparmi, ho capito che la mia prospettiva è cambiata.” Diede una pacca sulla spalla metallica di Karn. “E tu, amico mio? Verrai con noi?” Karn disse: “Devo utilizzare il Cylix per distruggere Nuova Phyrexia prima che i Phyrexiani tornino su Dominaria.” “I Phyrexiani sono intrappolati là”, fece notare Teferi. “Hai tutto il tempo del Multiverso per distruggerli. Dato che io-” Karn lo interruppe: “Ti prego, non fare un’altra battuta che riguarda il tempo.” Teferi rise sommessamente. “Va bene, ma hai capito cosa voglio dire.” Gideon notò che Karn non aveva detto di no. Lui lo incoraggiò: “Ci farebbe davvero comodo il tuo aiuto, Karn. Un altro combattente potrebbe davvero fare la differenza.” Karn rimase in silenzio per un po’, mentre creava per loro un sentiero attraverso la fitta boscaglia. “Voi credete che la minaccia che rappresenta sia così imminente?” Chandra si asciugò del sudore dalla fronte. “Ha fatto cose terribili su Amonkhet. Non voglio vedere le stesse cose accadere da nessun’altra parte. Dobbiamo fermarlo.” Gideon concordò. “Non sono sicuro di quali siano i suoi piani, ma so che il tempo sta per scadere. E so che il prossimo incontro che avremo con lui dovrà essere decisivo.” Teferi alzò le sopracciglia. “In un modo o nell’altro?” “Sfortunatamente, sì”, disse Gideon. Karn sembrò ponderare le opzioni per un momento, poi disse: “Terrò da conto il vostro invito.” Con una breve pausa per mangiare e bere dalla sacca che trasportava Gideon, al gruppo ci volle buona parte della giornata per raggiungere l’entrata della Fortezza. Si fermarono su un punto rialzato, dove la terra e la vegetazione avevano parzialmente nascosto le macerie di un’enorme parete di pietra alta abbastanza da dar loro una visuale della zona. Il cielo stava iniziando a scurirsi, con una tempesta che minacciava di scatenarsi al di sopra delle nuvole di cenere. Ma c’era ancora abbastanza luce per avere una buona visuale della Fortezza. Era proprio come l’agente della Cabala l’aveva descritta a Tolaria Occidentale. Una lunga passerella di pietra faceva da ponte ai vecchi canali e fossati che erano disseminati lungo il terreno inclinato di fronte al vulcano. I canali ora erano pieni di acqua fangosa e di creature a scaglie incredibilmente affamate, e la passerella era interrotta di tanto in tanto da delle mura con pesanti cancelli, tutti ben difesi da tetrivivi in armatura e chierici, dove sarebbero servite parole d’ordine e prove della propria identità. Un lato del vulcano era stato scavato perché fosse liscio, e la passerella portava verso le torreggianti mura a semicerchio ricavate dalla roccia. Il cancello che attraversava quelle mura era circolare, e portava ancora la forma appuntita di un’arma di Phyrexia sperabilmente defunta. Con l’abbozzo della torre nera che incombeva su di loro ed il cielo sempre più scuro a causa della cenere e del fumo, la scena era spaventosa. Gideon era molto felice di non dover combattere per superare tutte queste difese. Gideon passò la propria sacca delle provviste a Karn, che se la mise in spalla mentre Teferi diceva: “L’incantesimo dovrebbe durare più del necessario, così che voi riusciate ad entrare dai cancelli. Quando sarete dove dovrete essere, trovate un posto lontano da occhi indiscreti, o almeno nelle tenebre. Quando l’incantesimo svanirà, potrebbe verificarsi uno spostamento d’aria che potrebbe attirare l’attenzione.” “Capito”, disse Chandra. Guardò Gideon. “Siamo pronti?” Gideon pensò che fossero pronti al massimo delle loro capacità. Dopo la lunga e faticosa camminata, erano ancora più convincenti nella parte di cacciatrice della Cabala e prigioniero di quanto non lo fossero a bordo della Cavalcavento. Lui chiese a Teferi: “Riusciremo a vedere l’incantesimo dall’interno?” Teferi fece un passo indietro, sorridendo beffardamente. “Non preoccupatevi, lo noterete immediatamente. Ora state fermi.” Estese una mano. Gideon si preparò istintivamente, ma non sentì nulla. Poi notò che Teferi e Karn sembravano immobilizzati, e che il suono della brezza tra le foglie, il ronzio degli insetti e il cinguettio degli uccelli si erano zittiti di colpo. Gideon guardò di nuovo la Fortezza e vide che tutte le figure in armatura ai vari posti di blocco erano rigide come statue. Incrociò lo sguardo con quello di Chandra, alzando le sopracciglia. “Wow, che strano.” Gideon era d’accordo. Poi, anche se Teferi risultava ancora bloccato, udirono la sua voce dire: “Ora andate. Un’andatura veloce ma regolare è il miglior approccio.” “Bene, andiamo”, disse Gideon. Chandra si aggrappò al suo braccio e, attento a non lasciarla indietro, Gideon iniziò a risalire la pendenza. Ci volle un po’ di sforzo per uscire dall’erba alta e dai giunchi, verso lo spazio aperto e in piena vista dei tetrivivi in cima al muro esterno più basso. Ma mentre Gideon e Chandra si muovevano attraverso quello spazio verso la passerella, il mondo era silenzioso e immobile. Teferi aveva spiegato che l’incantesimo avrebbe creato una zona di tempo rallentato attorno a loro, quindi, camminando normalmente, si sarebbero mossi troppo velocemente per la vista di chiunque fosse all’interno della zona. Raggiunsero la fine della passerella, con la terra battuta che si trasformava in pietra di pavimentazione sotto i loro piedi. La prima parete era una struttura Phyrexian che assomigliava ai denti di un’enorme creatura, dall’aspetto così organico che sembrava fosse cresciuta dal terreno. Era ricoperta dei drappi rossi della Cabala ed il grande cancello di metallo che ne bloccava il passaggio era alto almeno quattro metri. Gideon e Chandra si fermarono. “Non penso che possiamo aprirlo”, disse Chandra. “È più grosso della nostra bolla temporale.” Gideon non era sicuro di cosa sarebbe successo se avessero provato ad aprirlo a spintoni. Ed era meglio non scoprirlo. “Lo scaleremo”, disse lui. Attenti a stare l’uno vicino all’altra, scalarono il cancello, che forniva degli ottimi appigli con le sue ampie traverse. Era un po’ bizzarro, ma Gideon si costrinse a pensare che sarebbe stato molto più arduo con i tetrivivi della Cabala che gli lanciavano addosso frecce avvelenate. Dall’altro lato, girarono intorno alle figure immobili delle guardie e ad una rete di globi oscuri fluttuanti, la manifestazione di una magia per intrappolare gli intrusi. “Potrebbe volerci più tempo del previsto”, disse Chandra tristemente, mentre si facevano attentamente strada tra due botole ricoperte di spuntoni metallici. “Spero che Teferi ci abbia dato abbastanza tempo. Oh, non volevo fare una battuta.” “Lo so”, disse Gideon. “Continuiamo ad avanzare.” Sul ponte della Cavalcavento, Liliana era in piedi di fianco a Jhoira, mentre Tiana si abbassava di quota sorvolando la palude. Erano dirette dove venne combattuta una delle ultime battaglie tra i guerrieri pantera e la Cabala. “Anche se è stato più un massacro che una battaglia, a quanto mi è stato detto”, aveva detto jhoira. Liliana le aveva detto: “Per i nostri obiettivi, un massacro è ancora meglio.” Ora Jhoira si era inclinata in avanti per dire a Tiana: “C’è una città di spiriti a sud, e vogliamo assolutamente evitarla.” Jhoira non voleva che la Cabala sapesse che la Cavalcavento fosse lì finché non fossero pronti. Ma Liliana riusciva a percepire una presenza di morte davanti a loro. Antica morte e fredda ira. In quel luogo erano morti in molti, trasformando gli alberi e la fitta vegetazione in un ossario, con le piante che si nutrivano dei resti marciti molto tempo fa nel suolo. Le ossa lasciate in quel luogo gridavano vendetta. Liliana era più che volenterosa di fornirgliela. Disse: “Siamo abbastanza vicini. Fermati qui.” Già in contatto con i morti irrequieti al di sotto della Cavalcavento, Liliana si voltò per scendere le scale verso il ponte. Camminò fuori, nel vento in continuo aumento, carico dell’aroma di cenere, acqua piovana e fulmini in arrivo. Questa armata non morta sarebbe stata un diversivo, un attacco per destabilizzare la Fortezza mentre Gideon e Chandra cercavano la Blackblade, da utilizzare per distruggere Belzenlok. Ma se Liliana avesse fatto a modo suo, l’armata avrebbe anche indebolito la forza principale della Cabala in Urborg. I chierici e i loro cultisti della morte non si sarebbero mai ripresi dal colpo che avrebbero subito quel giorno. Liliana si diresse a prua e salì sul ponte rialzato. Mentre alzava le braccia, le linee del suo patto si illuminarono di viola nella sua pelle. “Ascoltatemi”, sussurrò. “Vi chiamo a me, per condurvi alla vendetta e alla distruzione della Cabala.” Gli spiriti Onakke nel Velo di Catena sussurravano nella sua mente. E nell’erba, nei giunchi e nei cespugli di sotto, i morti si risvegliarono. Sembrò passare un’eternità, ma Gideon e Chandra riuscirono a superare ogni posto di blocco senza dover aprire cancelli o spostare qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe potuto rivelare la loro presenza. La preoccupazione di Gideon non era tanto quella di venire catturati, dato che sapeva che si stavano muovendo a velocità troppo elevata perché un chierico potesse anche solo pensare di lanciare un incantesimo per attaccarli. Lui non voleva che qualcuno trovasse delle porte o dei cancelli aperti e decidessero di cercare per l’intera Fortezza degli intrusi. Quando finalmente attraversarono le porte aperte del primo salone, Chandra disse, esasperata: “È stato decisamente più difficile di quanto ci eravamo aspettati.” “Se tu non avessi capito che potevamo camminare sull’acqua nella terza trappola, non ce l’avremmo mai fatta”, le disse Gideon. “Avrei voluto pensarci più velocemente”, ammise Chandra, mentre si fermava per recuperare un po’ di energie. Il salone era enorme e in penombra. Le colonne sorreggevano un soffitto curvato verso l’interno, che lo faceva sembrare la cassa toracica di un gigante. Su questo soffitto erano stati appesi degli stendardi rossi e i cultisti della Cabala erano stesi per terra, in gruppi di persone rannicchiate. Una foschia fumosa proveniente dai bruciatori di incenso era sospesa e immobile nell’aria, con alcune torce fluttuanti che illuminavano quello spazio in modo inadeguato. Era comunque facile capire che questa enorme stanza era in qualche modo aliena, qualcosa creato dai Phyrexian e riconvertito dalla Cabala. Chandra aggiunse: “Meglio non farsi vedere da occhi indiscreti. L’incantesimo di Teferi non durerà ancora a lungo.” “Proviamo ad andare ancora più in basso, verso l’arena di combattimento.” Gideon fece strada verso una delle aperture ai lati della camera, tra due colonne incurvate. Dall’interrogatorio con l’agente della Cabala, sapevano che l’arena sarebbe dovuta essere qualche livello al di sotto di quel salone, e che le stanze dei tesori erano lì vicino. Con Chandra travestita da cacciatrice della Cabala e Gideon da suo prigioniero, portato per combattere nell’arena per la gloria di Belzenlok e per il divertimento dei cultisti, sarebbero dovuti riuscire a muoversi in modo relativamente semplice nell’area. Quando Liliana e gli altri sarebbero arrivati con la loro armata di non morti, quasi tutte le forze della Cabala avrebbero abbandonato la Fortezza per combattere, e Gideon e Chandra avrebbero avuto l’occasione di trovare la Blackblade e arrivare a Belzenlok. O, almeno, era ciò che speravano sarebbe successo. Oltre il salone trovarono un grosso corridoio sorretto dalle colonne ricurve a forma di costola. Sembra più un esofago che una gabbia toracica, pensò sarcasticamente Gideon. Era illuminato da altre torce sospese a mezz’aria, ma le sue curve e sinuosità permettevano la presenza di svariate nicchie non illuminate. Ne trovarono una vicino ad un’ampia scalinata che conduceva in basso, temporaneamente senza la presenza di cultisti o guardie della Cabala. Gideon pensò che la luce della torcia vicina stesse iniziando a tremolare. SI girò verso Chandra ed allungò le braccia. “Svelta, penso che l’incantesimo stia per terminare.” Chandra avvolse le catene attorno ai polsi di Gideon. “Fa male?” gli chiese, preoccupata. “Va bene così”, la rassicurò. La luce sfarfallò nuovamente, dopodiché entrambi si prepararono. Lentamente, il silenzio attorno a loro stava svanendo come fosse acqua versata da una ciotola. Prima le voci, che echeggiavano dall’entrata ed intonavano un canto che elencava tutti i titoli di Belzenlok. Signore dei demoni, Re di Urborg, Signore della Desolazione, Progenie dell’Oscurità. Poi arrivarono gemiti, urla, suoni metallici e grida lontane. Le torce tremolavano e i cultisti della Cabala, vestiti con una tunica nera, correvano verso il salone seguiti da tetrivivi in armatura. Gideon e Chandra si scambiarono uno sguardo tetro, poi iniziarono a scendere la scalinata. Jhoira arrivò sul ponte insieme a Shanna per osservare Liliana che rianimava l’armata di non morti. Il cielo soffocato dalla cenere era ancora più scuro, con tuoni che si potevano udire in lontananza. Sotto la Cavalcavento, delle figure si stavano risvegliando nell’erba e nei cespugli. Erano i resti dei guerrieri pantera, con le ossa ricoperte da una piccola frazione della pelle che avevano un tempo. Le loro armi erano spade e lance arrugginite che erano state lasciate sepolte nel fango, o randelli e rocce raccolti dal terreno. Formarono dei gruppi, sparpagliati, che ricordavano le formazioni utilizzate per combattere durante la loro ultima battaglia. Avevano combattuto la Cabala per quanto erano riusciti, e questa palude divenne una fossa comune per il loro esercito. “Ce ne sono centinaia”, disse Shanna, sporgendosi dal parapetto. Raff e Arvad erano dall’altra parte del ponte insieme a Jhoira, ad osservare con attenzione. Il thallid salì le scale, rimase fermo un momento, poi rispedì i suoi piccolini giù per gli scalini. Una dozzina di oscure figure apparvero sulla ringhiera di prua e Shanna fece per estrarre la spada. Jhoira le bloccò il braccio. “No, penso che siano dei lich, richiamati da Liliana.” Mentre si accovacciavano sul parapetto, le loro figure si solidificarono in guerrieri pantera. Presentavano ancora le loro ferite mortali, grandi tagli senza più sangue che avevano perforato le armature fino ad arrivare al petto e alle braccia. Shanna lasciò andare l’elsa della propria spada, ma li continuò ad osservare con cautela. “Questo è strano”, commentò. “E diventerà ancora più strano quando avremo finito”, le disse Jhoira. Liliana parlò ai guerrieri non morti con un tono pacato, e le pantere risposero. Jhoira riusciva a sentire le parole, ma era come ascoltare una lingua incomprensibile. Poi Liliana si voltò per dire: “Sono pronti. Seguiranno la nave in battaglia.” “Bene.” Jhoira respirò. Si allontanò dal parapetto. La lunga attesa era finalmente terminata: avrebbero affrontato la Cabala faccia a faccia. “Raff, vai a dire a Tiana di portarci-” “Jhoira!” chiamò a gran voce Arvad. Jhoira si voltò e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Un’enorme creatura si stava ergendo dalla palude. Di un verde scuro irregolare, la sua testa era grande almeno quanto metà della Cavalcavento, e sicuramente troppo grossa per il corpo distorto e dai lunghi arti che si stava liberando, a forza di artigliate, dal fango e dagli alberi. Il largo solco sulla sua bocca si aprì per dividere la testa in due e rivelare delle fauci dentate grandi quanto una caverna. Shanna gridò: “Liliana, quel coso è tuo?” A prua, Liliana imprecò, sembrando più infastidita che sorpresa. “Non l’ho chiamato io quel coso! E qualsiasi cosa sia, non è morto.” Jhoira mormorò: “Quando ho detto che sarebbe diventato più strano, non intendevo in questo modo.” Attinse al proprio potere, unendo incantesimi difensivi di luce e di aria. Raff le corse di fianco, fissando la creatura. “Oh. Se sapessimo cosa sia, forse-” Jhoira si guardò alle spalle. “Liliana-” I lich pantera si erano chinati per sussurrare di nuovo a Liliana. Lei tradusse: “Lo chiamano Yargle. Venne creato quando Belzenlok trasformò un idiota di nome Yar-Kul in una larva, che venne mangiata da una rana, che si trasformò in quella cosa.” Fece un cenno con la mano in segno di frustrazione. “E nessuna di queste informazioni è lontanamente utile!” “Sanno come ucciderlo?” chiese Shanna. Liliana fece una smorfia. “No. È quello che li ha uccisi tutti.” Jhoira serrò la mascella. “Questo essere non ci fermerà.” Ma li avrebbe fatti tardare. Gideon e Chandra sarebbero rimasti intrappolati nella Fortezza aspettando l’arrivo della Cavalcavento. Poi Yargle ruggì e si lanciò contro la Cavalcavento. Gideon era nervoso per l’attesa. Lui e Chandra erano appena fuori l’arena dedita ai combattimenti. Le cantilene che omaggiavano Belzenlok diventavano sempre più rumorose, amplificate dalle enormi arcate curve, e quasi coprivano il rumore dei colpi di metallo e delle urla provenienti dall’arena. “Sarebbero già dovuti essere qui”, disse Chandra, sottovoce. “Qualcosa è andato storto.” Questo era quello che temeva Gideon. Si erano già spostati due volte, cercando di trovare posti poco sospetti nei quali attendere, ma i corridoi e le sale attorno all’arena erano sempre più affollati di cultisti e chierici che si riunivano per guardare i loro prigionieri uccidersi a vicenda durante i combattimenti. L’entrata alle stanze del tesoro della Cabala dove, secondo le informazioni in loro possesso, era contenuta la Blackblade, erano vicine. Per questo Gideon non voleva arretrare. Ma stava diventando sempre più difficile non venire trascinati dalla folla e portati nell’arena. O qualcosa era andato storto durante il tentativo di risveglio dell’armata non morta da parte di Liliana o, peggio ancora, qualcosa li aveva attaccati. Potrebbero arrivare in qualsiasi momento, ricordo a sé stesso Gideon. Poi i cultisti avrebbero chiamato tutti alle armi e l’intero posto sarebbe stato svuotato durante la corsa alle difese esterne. Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è aspett- Una folla di cultisti irruppe nel corridoio e Chandra venne spinta in avanti. Gideon provò ad usare le sue catene per trattenerla, ma delle mani lo spinsero da dietro e furono catapultati nell’arena insieme alla folla. Si ritrovarono in una larga passerella aperta che percorreva tutto il bordo dell’arena. Le urla ed il rumore delle armi erano molto più forti, anche se Gideon non riusciva a vedere l’arena dalla loro posizione. Centinaia di cultisti erano in piedi sugli spalti attorno all’enorme camera, che intonavano un inno. Torce fluttuavano al di sopra dell’arena e degli stendardi rossi erano appesi sul soffitto curvo. Chandra si guardò attorno per trovare una via d’uscita, ma Gideon era abbastanza alto da vedere che il passaggio più vicino era bloccato dalla folla. “Arriva Sussurro”, stavano cantilenando i cultisti attorno a loro. “Sussurro ci chiamerà nell’arena.” Una chierica dalla tunica rossa arrivò, lasciata passare dalla folla. Dei cultisti si buttarono a terra così che lei li potesse usare come piattaforma rialzata. Il male scaturiva da lei come un miasma mentre alzava le braccia, facendo cadere indietro la tunica. “Il Signore dei Demoni si avvicina!” Gideon imprecò sottovoce. La cantilena aumentò d’intensità e delle enormi porte tremarono dall’altro lato dell’arena. Le torce divamparono, e dalle ombre apparve una gigantesca figura demoniaca. Belzenlok. Spiegò le ali, crogiolandosi nella cantilena e nelle urla dei cultisti, con la luce dei fuochi che brillava sulla sua pelle pallida. Il suo corpo era forte e muscoloso, la testa presentava delle pesanti corna ricurve. Camminò in avanti e si sedette sulla struttura in pietra simile ad un trono in fondo all’arena. Lui fece un gesto e Sussurro si inchinò profondamente verso di lui. Mentre si rialzava, lei gridò: “Nell’arena, per la gloria di Belzenlok!” Tutt’intorno all’arena, cacciatori e cultisti spingevano i prigionieri verso il bordo dell’area di combattimento. Mentre Sussurro si stava girando, il suo sguardo cadde su Gideon e Chandra. “Tu, mandalo dentro! O preferisci morire qui con lui?” Chandra guardò Gideon negli occhi, e lui sapeva che questo era un errore che non potevano commettere. Lui diede alcuni strattoni come per allontanarsi da lei e disse sottovoce: “Buttami nell’arena.” “Gideon-” protestò lei. “Fallo. Dobbiamo guadagnare tempo.” Sussurro li stava osservando come un predatore che aveva individuato la preda. “Adesso!” Chandra lo spinse, e Gideon fece finta di barcollare, per poi cadere di schiena nell’arena. Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 11 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web